


GORETOBER 2019

by Existentialiste



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Goretober 2019, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existentialiste/pseuds/Existentialiste
Summary: Mi primera aportación al goretober





	1. Día 1

Había sido una tarde cansada. Al llegar a casa, lo único que podía pensar Armando era quitarse las pesadas botas de seguridad que oprimían sus pies, cansados de la larga jornada en la fábrica, que excedía por mucho la permitida por cualquier ley laboral.  
Sin embargo, en México, como en cualquier país «en vías de desarrollo,» eso no era importante, Armando simplemente era uno más en las filas. Desechable, fácil de sustituir y, sobre todo, un miembro más de la masa.

Reposaba en un sofá que rescató de lo que el llamaba «una venta de desalojo», un chico que vivía a algunos apartamentos abajo de él fue desalojado hace unas semanas, el dueño del edificio, como era su costumbre, vendió todas las pertenencias del infeliz, alegando que le debía meses de renta, aún cuando el sujeto solo se atrasó un par de días del correspondiente.  
Lo lamentaba, claramente, ese chico era él, ese chico era cualquiera, ese chico era parte de la masa. Pero, necesitaba un sofá. Así que tuvo que tragarse el repudio a las acciones del pequeño burgués dueño del edificio.

Pensar en ese chico le recordó porque se apresuró en llegar a casa. Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que echaba su cabello hacia atrás, alejándolo de su frente. Acto seguido, con los pies ardiendo de cansancio, se dirigió a la habitación principal.

Entró con sigilo al lugar, casi con el mismo que entró al despacho de la administración del edificio y subió su paquete a hurtadillas hasta su piso, gracias al elevador de servicio, esa misma mañana.  
Se dio el lujo de contemplar al hombre obeso que estaba atado a su silla y que tenía los ojos vendados. Sonrío a sí mismo al ver cómo estaba bañado en sudor e incluso se había orinado encima. Claro, si nunca había tenido que defender su propia vida. Una muestra más de que él no era parte de la masa. Ese hombre que transpiraba privilegios no era el chico desalojado, no era él, y no valía más que ninguno de ellos.

Tomó su viejo cuchillo de cacería. Aún tenía las marcas de sangre del abogado que dirigió su despido injustificado del trabajo anterior. Lo pasó, sin cortar, por la parte del prominente abdomen que sobresalía de la ropa de aquel cerdo.  
Vió con agrado como despertaba, lo escuchó empezar a suplicar por lo bajo y comenzar gritar, en medio de un episodio de histeria, sabiéndolo inútil. Era quincena, lo cual significaba que todos estarían en algún bar, antro o algo similar, uno de los pocos placeres de la clase trabajadora, dejando aquel edificio en un barrio cualquiera vacío.

Después de unos minutos se hartó de escucharlo y comenzó a cortar ese prominente bulto que se atrevía a llamar abdomen, mientras inquiría en voz alta —¿Cuántas cortadas necesitas para llegar al estómago de un cerdo hijo de papi?—.  
Lo que comenzó como cortes en la piel se convirtió en cortes de carne en todo el sentido de la palabra, estaba centrado en hacerse camino entre la grasa, mientras agradecía su tiempo trabajando en el rastro.

Los gritos se fueron apagando conforme seguía cortando, pero ni siquiera en los últimos cortes logro sacar carne magra. Al terminar con el músculo, dirigió su mirada al rostro del tipo, encontrándose con la típica mirada vidriosa de un muerto. Miró a sus pies, encontrando el charco de sangre que miró con satisfacción.  
A continuación, llevó sus manos al interior del hueco que había creado, palpó hasta encontrar el estómago del tipo e hizo algunos cortes más antes de lograr sacarlo. Al contemplarlo notó que tenía un tamaño y forma con deformidad tal que si no lo hubiese sacado él mismo dudaría que fuera de un humano.

Cómo si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba totalmente recubierto en una desagradable y amarillenta capa de grasa —Así que de esta manera se ve el estómago de uno de ustedes—. Mencionó, hablándole al cadáver frente a él, mientras examinaba aquella asquerosidad a contraluz sin cambiar en ningún momento el gesto de asco que se instaló en su rostro desde que sacó esa cosa. Después de unos instantes, lo dejó en el buró y se dispuso a cambiarse rápidamente antes de tomar su maleta, ya preparada, y salir del departamento.

Sin embargo, su prisa no residía en que temiese ser encontrado, no era su primer acto de justicia, sino que le apremiaba ir a recostarse y elevar sus pies tan cansados.  
No le preocupaba otra cosa, ni siquiera la primera vez, porque aunque era desechable, fácil de sustituir, y uno más, la misma masa le daba anonimato. Ese acto de justicia era suyo, era del chico desalojado, era de todos.

Día 1 - Disección.


	2. Día dos

Todos los años de investigación, el dinero invertido, las noches en vela por fin habían rendido frutos.

Martín estaba tan próximo a cumplir su gran sueño que hasta las manos le temblaban como si acabase de hacer una buena ronda de pesas. No obstante, sus pasos eran confiados y ligeros, como los de cualquier persona que se sabe encaminada a la gloria misma.

Era su tercer día recorriendo caminos poco habitados, pero eso no le preocupaba, en su mochila llevaba todo lo necesario. Además. había recorrido tantas veces esos pasos que, en el último año, prácticamente ya había charlado con todos los pobladores del lugar, ellos conocían su historia. Si bien no todos lo habían apoyado, o si quiera visto con buenos ojos sus objetivos, por lo menos si lo habían respetado.

Durante el último día de viaje procuro avanzar lento, con calma y mesura. Después de todo, era la parte culminante de su camino a la victoria, no quería llegar cansado y sudoroso. Incluso se dio el tiempo de tomar una ducha en un riachuelo que quedaba de paso. Dejó que el agua, ligeramente tibia gracias al Sol, recorriera su piel y lo confortara.

En esos momentos entendió mejor que nunca lo dicho por Heráclito sobre el río, cuando volviese a bañarse en ese discreto y aislado cuerpo acuífero no sería el mismo, así como el río fluye en su causal, el estaba por fluir en su historia personal, de cambiar. Como todo.

Salió del río y tras ataviarse continuó con su camino, era cuestión de minutos para llegar a su destino. Para cuando caía la luz del ocaso, ya podía ver a lo lejos la pequeña casa a la que se dirigía.

Decidió gozar los últimos momentos antes del gran paso, sintió en plenitud el pasto seco crujir bajo sus tenis favoritos, el viento del recién llegado despeinar su cabello, casi tapándole la vista, como si tratara de hacerlo desistir, hasta escuchó el susurrar de los árboles, característicos de aquella recóndita zona de Tabasco, alentarlo a dar media vuelta, pero continuó avanzando.

Se detuvo por un momento al llegar al umbral de la puerta, el crepúsculo estaba en su punto culminante. Hizo una inhalación profunda y luego llamó a la puerta.

Le abrió un hombre mayor, de poco más de setenta años, pero muy bien conservado, en forma como si su cuerpo pidiese a gritos salir del retiro. Gracias a su ardua investigación, sabía que al hombre le alagaba que reconocieran su labor militar, por lo que ya tenía planeado valerse de ello. Le dirigió un saludo estilo militar, con posición incluida a detalle.

–Me dijeron que aquí reside un gran militar retirado que puede influir en si decido o no unirme a las fuerzas– dijo con toda la confianza de que era capaz, aunque en realidad la mano menos visible le seguía temblando.

Sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar al anciano decir «descanse» con una invitación a pasar inmediata. 

Lo estuvo escuchando por media hora, fingiendo no saber todo lo que le contaba de su vida. Hubiera continuado para saborear en todo su esplendor el momento, pero tenía que estar en la capital a la mañana siguiente, por lo que tuvo que ir al punto.

—¿Y que me dice de aquella famosa noche de 1968? ¿Es verdad lo que cuentan de su participación? He sabido que ahí empezó el temprano ascenso de su carrera, el verdadero inicio de su historia, si me lo preguntaran— comentó, con su mejor actuación de interés.

El anciano asintió con orgullo antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano, pidiendo una pausa. Martín pudo ver como se dirigió a una vieja cava de vinos, aprovechó ese momento para agarrar de su mochila la maceta que le regalase un albañil de mediana edad hace unos meses, cuando apenas exploraba el lugar. Afianzó con firmeza la herramienta entre sus manos, a sus espaldas y se levantó fingiendo que ayudaría al retirado.

Al llegar a espaldas del hombre, a punto de lograr su cometido, pensó en su padre y cómo siempre le dijo que lo mejor era perdonar el pasado como sujeto, que la historia por sí misma juzgaría. Dudó. Quizá, sólo quizá, no tendría que hacer eso… le daría una pequeña oportunidad al anciano.

—Teniente Coronel ¿Alguna vez se ha arrepentido de lo que les hizo a esos muchachos esa noche? – preguntó, casi rogando recibir un «sí».

—¿Hablas en serio? — inquirió un hombre, que estaba más interesado en seguir buscando su mejor vino para la ocasión —¡Por supuesto que no!— Y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Esa molesta y sonora risa le hizo preguntarse a Martin de donde carajo sacó esa inútil esperanza en que el hombre tendría un deje de remordimiento si quiera. Ah, sí, de su padre. En silencio se dirigió al hombre que le diese la vida, diciéndole un triste «lo intenté». Acto seguido blandió la maceta contra la parte mas baja de la columna del hombre, haciéndolo caer y aullar de dolor.

El anciano trató de arrastrarse lejos de su agresor, pero el golpe había sido tan planeado y bien ejecutado que apenas podía moverse. Martín, por su parte, lo veía con gesto de superioridad y satisfacción.

—Esa noche, entre todas las vidas que arruinaste, golpeaste de manera tan brutal a un estudiante que lo dejaste en silla de ruedas para el resto de su vida.— dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse lentamente al otro —No lo mataste, pero hiciste que el dolor que sentía lo hiciera desear la muerte cada día, aunque él no lo dijera más que en sus diarios. Ese hombre era mi padre.

El hombre se alejaba, a penas pocos centímetros, como podía mientras negaba con la cabeza como demente, lagrimas desesperadas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, ni siquiera hablaba o trataba de defenderse. Hasta que, en algún momento antes del paso que puso a Martín frente a él, pareció perder toda esperanza.

Se dejó caer por completo al suelo, no sin un gesto de dolor, para extender los brazos y cerrar los ojos.

—Mátame de una vez. Ya viví la vida de la que privé a tu padre. No me importa.— dijo antes de soltar un suspiro resignado.

Esta vez fue el turno de la carcajada del más joven. El anciano abrió los ojos y lo miró extrañado.

—No voy a matarte. Pero haré que el resto de tus miserables días desees la muerte.— declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al tiempo que blandía su maceta contra las piernas del hombre mientras repetía cual mantra «Sin perdón y sin olvido».

Golpeó una y otra vez, lo necesario para daño irreversible pero lo justo para no matarlo. Como un extra no planeado decidió romperle todos los dedos de las manos, una muñeca y clavícula contrarias. Desgraciadamente, con el simple espectáculo de las piernas el retirado se desmayó, por lo que esperaba a que recobrara la conciencia para continuar.

Los gritos de aquel hombre inundaban la noche que comenzaba en aquel aislado poblado de Tabasco, pero a nadie sorprendían, muchos incluso se encontraban festejando que alguien por fin le diera una lección a uno de esos tipos. Todos estaban cansados del «sólo seguimos órdenes>», todos habían sufrido alguna injusticia, todos tenían a alguien a quien llorarle por un militar.

Un poco antes de la media noche, Martín abandonó aquella casucha y se encamino al poblado más cercano, no sin antes enjuagarse en el río, sabiendo que no volvería a encaminarse por esos lares, y reafirmando que ni el río ni él eran los mismos, que en verdad todo cambia.

Fue tirando lo que llevaba a cuestas por el camino, en lugares donde los animales se encargarían de destruir la evidencia, incluso tiró su mochila. A su llegada al poblado, con sólo verlo pasar los habitantes supieron qué hacer. En cuanto una moto partió a llevarlo al aeropuerto, varias personas llamaron a emergencias, diciendo que se escucharon gritos cerca de la casa del militar.

Mientras iba en la moto Martín pasó junto a la ambulancia y la patrulla sin inmutarse. Su única preocupación en ese momento era llegar a la capital del país a visitar la tumba de su padre, que había muerto un año atrás, pero, como una cruda broma del destino, cincuenta años después del mismo día que aquel hombre uniformado le quitó la vida.

Ahora, al fin podría descansar en paz. Y Martín tal vez, sólo tal vez, al fin podría perdonar. Al fin y al cabo, todo cambia.

Día 2 – Huesos rotos.


	3. Día 3

A las 10 en punto Karen llegó al punto de encuentro. Llevaba su hermoso vestido halter in pcoo por encima de las rodillas, de un blanco inmaculado que resplandecía ante las luces de la ciudad, con delicados bordados de flores, el escote de su espalda llegaba hasta un par de centímetros de su coxis.   
Estaba ahí parada, justo en la vereda que conducía a algunas haciendas escondidas en las periferias de Puebla, en las coordenadas exactas que le había dado su cita y que ella le había pasado al taxista. La chica pudo ver como el taxista se alejaba con cierta desconfianza, ella también desconfiaría de estar en su lugar pero esperaba que se limitara a retirarse y no interfiera en sus planes.  
No pasaron ni dos minutos tras dejar de oír el motor del auto para cuando un hombre cuyo casco le cubría el rostro, pero ataviado con un elegante traje de gala, salió de las sombras en una hermosa motocicleta clásica.

Ella pudo sentir como temblaban sus piernas ante semejante presencia, trató de controlarlo mientras se acercaba al hombre. Una vez enfrente de él dijo con voz suave, fingiendo toda la calma posible «love hurts», la palabra clave designada para el encuentro.   
De inmediato, el hombre le hizo una seña de subir al vehículo, aún sin quitarse el casco. Ella obedeció, sujetándose firmemente del asiento durante el camino y tratando de que él no notase que sus piernas continuaban estremeciéndose.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron a una vieja hacienda. Una vez adentro, el hombre la sujetó por la muñeca para arrastrarla a la habitación sin delicadeza alguna y manteniendo el casco aún en su lugar.   
Karen quedó fascinada ante el blanco de la habitación prácticamente sentía que podría ver su reflejo en cualquier superficie, sólo los muebles eran de un tono muy claro de café, similar a las avellanas y que la hacia pensar en el otoño.   
Se sentó al borde de la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras veía como el hombre se quitaba el saco y la camisa, dejando a la vista unos abdominales trabajados, con algunas cicatrices a la vista, unos brazos cuyas venas se marcaban con el más mínimo movimiento, y sobre todo, una piel tan clara que aún si esas venas no se marcaran, sabría exactamente dónde está cada una. Finalmente, el hombre se quitó el casco, dejando ver un rostro que ella denominaría como común pero agradable, cubierto en su mayoría por una frondosa barba.

Mientras el chico sacaba algo del buró, ella pensaba, con la mirada pérdida y con un gesto que parecería crisis de ausencia, en qué fue lo que la hizo llegar a este punto. ¿Habría sido el abandono de su padre? ¿Sería la serie de relaciones tóxicas de su adolescencia? ¿El aborto que la forzaron a tener al obligarla a beber ese amargo té cuando a penas estaba en la preparatoria? ¿Esa necesidad patológica de satisfacer al otro con tal de recibir una pizca de atención? ¿El hecho que quería sentirse amada a costa de lo que fuese?   
Las preguntas seguían asolando su mente, caían cual y caían cual gotas de agua durante una tormenta. Fue ligeramente consciente del momento en que el hombre que se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas cortaba los tirantes de su hermoso vestido, sintió como el viento rozaba su vientre y sus senos. Veía sin realmente hacerlo como aquel hombre tocaba suavemente, casi con devoción, la blanca piel de sus senos.  
Quería sonreír, este tipo de situaciones era lo más cercano que conocía al amor. No obstante, se estremeció al sentir el frío metálico de dos navajas rozar con delicadeza las aureolas de sus senos. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar. Pero ella misma consintió aquello cuando el hombre le prometió que, después de esa «noche de bodas», se quedaría con ella para a siempre. Y le creyó, como a muchos otros.

Ese juego con navajas que al inicio la hacia sudar en medio del temor, con los minutos empezó a hacerla lubricar. Se atrevió a moverse, sujetando una de las manos del otro haciéndolo cortar. El hombre no necesitó más incentivo, comenzó a cortar lentamente el contorno de la aureola de su pezón para después continuar con la piel de todo su seno izquierdo. Karen sólo podía fijar su mirada en su rostro de satisfacción mientras la cortaba, en lo complacido que estaba, después de todo ella misma había comenzado a aprovecharse de tenerlo entre sus piernas para frotarse contra su perfecto torso en un improvisado acto masturbatorio . Después de todo, las líneas de coca que le indicó inhalar antes de encaminarse al encuentro estaban rindiendo frutos.   
Cuando terminó con la piel, repitió el procedimiento con el seno derecho. El placer era tal que a momentos Karen se vio arrastrada a un estado de éxtasis que la hacia prácticamente inconsciente de todo lo que pasaba. Pasado un rato, no supo si se desmayó o se quedó dormida.

Tenía sed cuando despertó, trató de mojarse los labios con la lengua, solo para encontrarse con una aterradora sorpresa. No tenía dientes.   
Soltó un grito de terror al tiempo que trató de llevarse una mano a la boca, solo para reparar en que sus uñas habían sido removidas. Estaba amarrada a la cama de la habitación y podía ver sangre salpicada por doquier, no podía ver su cuerpo pero podría jurar que esa sangre era suya. Siguió gritando, completamente aterrada, mientras se preguntaba si viviría para que alguien la amara de verdad y se quedara con ella para siempre.   
Pasados algunos minutos, el hombre llegó a la habitación, en las manos portaba la piel que removió de los senos de Karen y la acariciaba con la misma devoción que cuando aún estaba con su dueña. La miró sin entender su reacción, se acercó hasta tomarla del mentón, a pesar de que ella se resistía y susurro rozando sus labios contra los de ella:

—¿No dijiste que harías lo que fuera para que te amará? Te tomé la palabra, estaremos juntos hasta que tú muerte nos separe.— dijo antes de besarla, por primera vez.   
Ella, lejos de rechazar el beso, le respondió con pasión e incluso alegría. Cuando se separó de ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, sin mostrar su ausencia de dientes, mientras asentía con timidez.   
Después de todo, la única manera de amor que Karen conocía era el deseo carnal, y bajo esa definición prefería morir siendo amada que vivir cien años sin amor.

Dia 3 – Guro consentido.


	4. Día 4

Gabriela sólo estaba hablando con su compañero de clases sobre un proyecto. Pero cometió el error de acceder a trabajar en casa para acabarlo a tiempo, ya que ambos necesitaban la mejor nota para mantener sus becas y sus lugares en la Universidad. 

Sobre todo cometió el error de reír, cometió el error de verse feliz mientras jugueteaba con el camafeo que colgaba de su delicado cuello.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba preocupada, bastaría esa tarde de viernes libre que tenía en el trabajo, esa de la que, por alguna razón, decidió no hablarle a Leonardo.   
Él no tenía porqué enterarse de que trabajaría en un proyecto escolar en casa con aquel compañero. Así sería mucho mejor, y menos conflictivo, que estar trabajando en ello durante sus horas libres bajo esa mirada inquisidora.

Siguió su día sin más, Leonardo la esperó afuera de la escuela para llevarla a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Sospechó que estaba molesto desde el primer momento. Lo confirmó cuando él fue directo a su cuello, dejándole la marca de mordida tan grande como su boca le permitió y se marchó sin más. Así era él y, tristemente, Gabriela sabía que no era ni de cerca la peor de sus facetas.

Fue realmente difícil cubrir esa marca durante su jornada laboral. Cuando dieron las 6 y su turno acabó, por fin logró sentirse tranquila al respecto. Caminó a casa sola, como pocas veces estaba, lo que le permitió pensar y meditar acerca de su relación.   
Comenzó a cuestionarse si era lo que realmente quería, al principio Leonardo le parecía encantador, con el tiempo empezó a parecerle asfixiante e incluso atemorizante... ¿Pero sus actitudes y acciones no eran la ferviente prueba de cuánto la amaba? O quizá solo era lo que ella quería creer.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a su hogar. Sentado frente a la entrada yacía Arturo, el compañero de la Universidad con quién debía realizar el trabajo. Le dedicó una sonrisa y entraron al lugar.   
Por un segundo dejo de pensar en el asunto de Leonardo y decidió centrar su atención en el proyecto. Solo por un segundo, el segundo exacto antes de ver cómo se derrumbaba Arturo frente a ella, tras ser golpeado a la altura de los pulmones por Leonardo que sostenía un bate.

Gabriela se quedó paralizada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se tratase de un mal sueño. Sólo pudo mirar, mientras su menudo cuerpo comenzaba a sudar copiosamente, cómo su novio movía el cuerpo de su compañero a la sala de estar y lo dejaba ahí, tirado. Lo vió regresar con ella, pero tenía tanto miedo que aunque intentó moverse no lo logró.

Sintió con impotencia como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y los músculos se le acalambraban mientras ella seguía sin poder moverse. Quiso liberarse cuando Leonardo la tomó de la nuca con brusquedad y la arrastró a la habitación, pero aparentemente su voluntad de vivir no era suficiente para liberarse.

Al llegar a su habitación, él la empujó con fuerza, forzándola a ver la cama.

—¿Aquí lo traías? ¿Ese idiota es la razón por la que ya no pasamos los viernes en tu maldita cama?— comenzó a gritarle, en cada pregunta la sacudía con fuerza mientras apretaba más su agarre.

Quiso responderle que no, más el intento no bastó pues no logró articular palabra, de su boca solo brotaban lastimosos balbuceos que lo hicieron enojar más.   
La arrojó de espaldas a la cama y se colocó sobre ella, de inmediato llevo sus manos a ese delgado cuello que, a penas unas horas antes, se había dedicado a marcar. En cuanto sintió el camafeo bajo sus manos, soltó un grito, casi gruñido, quedo de frustración.

—¿Creíste que no me enteraría? Vaya que eres estúpida si crees que algo de tu vida se me escapa— dijo acariciando con una mano el camafeo —Debí saber que notarías el micrófono en esta porquería.— finalizó mientras regresaba la mano al agarre en el cuello de Gabriela. Con esas palabras ella entendió toda esa escena.

Él comenzó a apretar poco a poco, deliberadamente lento, en ese momento ella reaccionó y comenzó a patalear. Intentó hablar, mejor que antes, explicarle la situación, pero fue peor que los balbuceos.   
—¿Crees que puedes engañarme?— gritó comenzando a apretar de verdad.   
—Suelta... me due... le— enunció con dificultad.

Leonardo soltó una carcajada desesperada ante esas palabras. Se sentó por completo sobre el pecho de Gabriela y comenzó a apretar con toda su fuerza.   
—A mí no me engañas, sé lo mucho que te gusta esto— dijo manteniendo la presión sobre su cuello y en su pecho —Cada viernes me suplicabas que no parara de asfixiarte.—

Gabriela se arrepintió más que nunca de todas las veces que mintió para complacerlo. Las fuerzas ya no le eran suficientes para seguir peleando.   
Siendo objetivos no tenía caso, Leonardo pesaba al menos 30 kilos más que ella, era más alto y, sobretodo, más fuerte.   
Cada segundo llegaba menos oxígeno a su cerebro, pensaba que en cualquier momento sus ojos saldrian volando de sus cuencas. Además se sentía más cansada y sus ganas de entregarse al sueño eterno crecían.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser segundos o minutos, pero aquella agonía le parecía de horas. Perdió la conciencia y apenas sentía los, cada vez más aislados entre sí, latidos de su corazón.   
No es que estuviera lista para morir pero ya no quería más dolor, no quería sentir como el peso de Leonardo le apretaba el pecho dificultando más su respiración, ni como esas manos le quemaban el cuello y clavaban en su piel el camafeo que la condenó.

Decidida y valiente como nunca fue en su vida, dejó de pelear sin más, totalmente dispuesta a dormir el sueño eterno. Sin embargo, Leonardo estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera lo notó y siguió apretando su cuello con toda la rabia y fuerza que tenía.  
El último deseo que tuvo Gabriela, desde el fondo de su corazón, fue que la reencarnación fuera una cruel mentira y que simplemente el vacío la acogiera.

Día 4 - Asfixia/Ahorcamiento.


	5. Día 5

Sofía estaba montada en la cuatrimoto, esperando.   
Aunque no sabía muy bien qué estaba esperando. El vendedor de la red profunda le garantizó que ese costoso bloqueador neuromuscular haría que, aunque no pudiera moverse en lo absoluto, sintiera y estuviera consiente de todo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más, pasados unos pocos minutos el infeliz despertó.   
Ella se dedicó a mirarlo con gesto de burla y superioridad. Al ver sus ojos, completamente presas del pánico, se dió cuenta de que el bloqueador había hecho efecto. Al parecer eso era lo único que podía mover un poco.

Bajó un momento de la cuatrimoto para acercase a él y dejarlo ver su rostro. Se detuvo apenas a unos centímetros suyos y se inclinó hasta poder verlo a los ojos.   
—¿Te acuerdas de mí Raúl?— dijo mientras lo veía, con fingida inocencia.   
El hombre frente a ella se encontraba atado contra un árbol por los brazos, mientras que de las piernas y miembro viril, claro en este último caso con una cuerda más corta, a la cuatrimoto.   
Sofia no vió esa chispa, característica del entendimiento, en los ojos de Raúl y supo que el muy hijo de puta no sabía quién era.

Rio por lo bajo, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.   
—¿A cuántas más haz desgraciado, maldito infeliz?— inquirió con la voz quebrada —No me recuerdas, pero yo a ti sí. Hace años, hubo una niña de apenas 12, que mandaron a comprar pan una tarde de domingo. Un maldito, a mitad de su camino de vuelta, la subió a una camioneta, condujo hasta un relleno sanitario en otro estado y la violó por horas. Después la abandonó ahí esperando que las ratas y el destino se encargarán de ella.

Mientras contaba la historia no despegó la vista de los ojos del mayor. Ahí estaba, la chispa de entendimiento.

—Me alegra que ya me recuerdes. Espero que te lleves mi cara bien grabada en la memoria.— la ira en su voz era palpable —Mi mayor deseo es que sepas quién te mandó de vuelta al infierno del que saliste.

Acto seguido, Sofía se levantó y se dirigió a la motocicleta con calma. La encendió con una tranquilidad para otra ocasión, veía con total regocijo la mirada de pánico de Raúl y como su cuerpo brillaba por la cantidad de sudor.   
Comenzó a echarse de reversa con total lentitud, pudo sentir como las cuerdas se iban estirando hasta tensarse por completo, vio hermosas lágrimas brotar de los ojos del hombre atado cuando la cuerda más corta, la que iba ligada a su pene, comenzó a tirar con más fuerza de él.   
Tuvo que contener las ganas de reír cuando, por fin, quedó sin miembro, finalmente se veía como el remedo de hombre que realmente era.

Pensó que este se desmayaría, más no fue así, aguantó que las dos cuerdas restantes se siguieran tensando y comenzarán a tirar. Las articulaciones luxándose, y el sonido atronador que producían, eran como música para los oídos de la mujer. Pasada una hora, sus piernas al fin cedieron, la piel comenzó a desgarrarse, se veía como la vibora que era cambiando de piel.

Fue ahí cuando Sofía no aguantó más y deseó, como nunca, llegar al final.   
Pisó el acelerador a fondo sin quitar la reversa. Por fin logró arrancarle las piernas. La sangre brotaba con violencia del hueco que habían dejado las extremidades.   
Ella se sentía plena, con la mente llena de una paz que no conocía desde hace 15 años.   
Lo último que vió Raúl antes de desmayarse fue una radiante Sofía riendo, mientras atropellaba los miembros que le había arrancado.

Día 5 - Desmembramiento. 


	6. Día 6

A veces parecía que, si Mía se tomara el tiempo necesario para pensarlo, parte de su destino fue manifiesto desde que sus padres la nombraron. «Mía», derivado de ser una posesión ¿Cómo alguien podía esperar algo diferente de ella así?

Solía meditar eso con más frecuencia de la que se podría considerar saludable, en especial desde que conoció a Mateo. Aún después de 5 años de relación, cada día se convencía más de que él se trataba de un verdadero regalo, tal como su nombre señalaba.

Mientras iba caminando por el super mercado, tomando lo que le hacía falta para la velada, decidió que era un buen momento para rememorar cómo llegaron a este punto, la culminación de su relación si se lo preguntaban.

Siempre se sintió extraña. A muy temprana edad entendió que esa necesidad, tan suya, de morder no era normal. Esa certeza acrecentó cuando fue creciendo y relacionarse románticamente con sus semejantes. Absolutamente todos se negaban a satisfacer si quiera sus deseos más acotados de dominación, todos querían controlarla y poseerla, pero no estaban dispuestos a lo contrario.

De tal modo, creció teniendo que controlarse a cada momento para ser lo que se suponía que tenía que ser, en cada beso tenía que mantener la cabeza totalmente fría para no morder a su pareja, a cada momento debía permanecer parcialmente ajena para frenar su deseo de poseer.

En ocasiones ha llegado a pensar que habría optado por la abstinencia sexual al cabo de algunos años más si no hubiera conocido a Mateo. Todo empezó en un foro cualquiera de la red profunda, fue el único en contestar su anuncio seriamente y no para burlarse o pedir una inversión de papeles. La propuesta era consentida por ambas partes, pero faltaba el ingrediente que frenó tanto tiempo a Mía, el amor.

Para Mía, a diferencia de otros como ella, era esencial ese sentimiento para si quiera pensar en culminar sus deseos. Por lo que, pasados algunos meses de ciber relación, ambos decidieron mudarse juntos a una nueva ciudad, Guadalajara, donde nadie los conocía.

Cada momento de estos años junto a Mateo habían sido maravillosos, aceptó gustoso ser el objeto de deseo y de posesión para su compañera. No se negó a las mordidas, ni siquiera cuando ella le sacaba sangre y comenzaba a succionarla con deseo desenfrenado, dejando marcas moradas por toda su pálida piel. No se quejó de ninguna de las prácticas sexuales que ella le solicitó, tomó su papel con total devoción, ella se convirtió en su todo, tal como ambos se comprometieron.

Mía sonreía en silencio mientras pagaba la cuenta del supermercado y caminaba a su auto con todo lo necesario para esta gran noche. Durante el camino a casa pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse conforme se acercaba más a su destino. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba expectante al gran momento, lo único que lograba escuchar era el latido de su corazón retumbando con un eco impresionante en sus oídos.

Manejó demasiado rápido pero afortunadamente ninguna patrulla la vio, en especial siendo una noche de domingo. A penas pasados 10 minutos llegó a su destino, a pesar de que normalmente le habría tomado 25. Apagó el auto y se quitó un zapato, a continuación tomó de su bolso de mano las jeringas, que ya traía cargadas, para descargar su contenido en la vena más visible de su pie. Esperó un minuto antes de volver a colocarse el zapato y salir del auto con la bolsa de compras.

Cuando, al fin, cruzó el umbral de la puerta sentía con total claridad una fina capa de sudor sobre su piel, así como el sonrojo que le llegaba desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

Tras caminar un poco, pudo ver a Mateo sentado en el comedor, con la mayor parte de la cena, que constaba de la comida favorita de cada uno, ya servida. Ella no pudo ver las ampolletas de anestesia ni la jeringa que él tiró en una maceta cercana en cuanto la escuchó apagar el auto.

Mía dejó la bolsa de compras en una de las sillas, si uno ponía atención se podía apreciar como sobre salían diversos aderezos para las ensaladas y una botella de salsa de soya. Se sentó en su lugar, estiró su mano izquierda tomando con delicadeza la de él, y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa. Cuando sintió cómo le estrechaba la mano con afecto, y miró como le correspondía la sonrisa, todo se calmó. Ya no escuchaba el latido atronador, el sudor comenzó a disminuir, lo único que permaneció fue ese sonrojo que tanto le gustaba a Mateo.

Se miraron por unos instantes antes de soltarse para comenzar a cenar en silencio, ninguno de los dos quería romper la perfección de aquel momento, ya estaba todo dicho, lo estuvo desde que se conocieron y fue reiterado cuando la condición de Mía se vio satisfecha.

Al terminar de cenar, Mía se puso de pie para caminar directo al regazo de Mateo y sentarse en él. Miró sus facciones y acarició tanto sus mejillas como su rostro mientras él hacía lo propio con el de ella, por largos minutos. Quería apreciar, una vez más, esos hermosos ojos café avellana, las largas y oscuras pestañas y las espesas cejas que los enmarcaban, su barbilla afilada, esa piel tan clara que se veía en total armonía con su cabello castaño… Era perfecto.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Mía lo besó.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba besando con total libertad. Poco a poco lo que comenzó con dulzura, se convirtió en voracidad total. Cada segundo la intensidad aumentaba, las mordidas se tornaban fuertes y con total intensión de perforar la carne, el deseo de introyección del otro era palpable en ambos.

El sabor a sangre inundaba ambas bocas, incluso algunos hilos comenzaban a escaparse de los labios de ambos. Hasta que lo inevitable pasó, Mía le arrancó un pedazo de labio a Mateo. Por un momento se sintió asustada de que él se arrepintiera, o incluso de que gritara o llorara. Sin embargo, el sólo le sonreía, totalmente drogado por la anestesia, mientras paseaba las manos por su cuerpo, tratando de excitarla para así incitarla a seguir. 

Ella lo miró, con las pupilas dilatada de placer, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante el sabor de la sangra, anhelando masticar ese trozo de carne, ante la sensación de poseer que tantos años quiso saciar. No pudo contenerse y comenzó a masticar ese pequeño trozo de deseo consumado, mientras sentía como palpitaba bajo ella la erección de Mateo.

Cuando terminó de masticar, decidió romper el silencio, pensó que valdría la pena.

—Cambié de opinión.— comenzó mientras se frotaba contra él —No sólo quiero poseerte. Te amo, Mateo, también quiero ser tu última cena.

Pudo ver como un par de lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Mateo. Pasó tantos años creyendo en lo pactado al inicio, viendo a Mía tan determinada a ello, que jamás pensó que fuese a cambiar de opinión. Era tal su devoción por ella, su deseo de ser amado y poseido por ella al punto querer ser introyectado, que nunca se detuvo a pensar si ella tendría esa clase de deseo hacia él en algún punto. Ella lo contemplaba expectante, sin dejar de contonearse sobre él.

Pasados unos segundos, le sonrió y la alzó con facilidad mientras ella enredaba sus piernas entorno a las caderas de quien la cargaba a la habitación. Iba mordiendo su cuello con fuerza, totalmente extasiada ante la sensación de las venas palpitar bajo sus labios, la sensación de cómo sucumbían ante sus dientes.

Llegados a la habitación, Mateo la recostó sobre la cama, desnudándola y deshaciéndose de su propia ropa en tiempo récord, para después abrir sus piernas, mordiéndole con violencia los muslos, como tanto anhelo durante largo tiempo, alcanzando a arrancar un pedazo del izquierdo. Siguió un camino de mordidas, no sin detenerse a morder con suavidad su clítoris por unos momentos, hasta quedar listo para penetrarla en la típica posición del misionero. Al tiempo que comenzó a penetrarla también empezó a arremeter contra su cuello.

Mía, que por primera vez en su vida se sentía plena siendo poseída, hizo lo propio con el cuello del otro, mordiendo y succionando la sangre con frenesí, al tiempo que movía sus caderas con total anhelo de hacer sentir al otro todo el placer que le estaba provocando.

Mientras se mordían, saboreaban la sangre y masticaban la carne, seguían con las embestidas violentas en esa armoniosa lucha que siempre implica el acto sexual. La fricción entre sus cuerpos, la sensación de la sangre que había escurrido por partes de la piel que no habían sido atacadas, la excitación del deseo reprimido durante tantos años siendo saciado, los hizo llegar al orgasmo de manera simultánea.

En ese momento, ambos atinaron en morder y arrancar un gran trozo de carne del cuello otro, lo cual, con sus cuerpos de por si mermados, fue la sentencia definitiva.

Ambos podían sentir la sangre brotar a borbotones de sus propios cuellos y comenzar a ahogarlos.

Se abrazaron por última vez, sintiendo la sangre caliente fluyendo entre ellos, haciéndose una, como ellos que finalmente se sentían completos, lo propio en el otro y viceversa. Continuaron estrechándose en ese clímax mortal, con sonrisas bobas apoderándose de sus rostros, sabiendo que se llevarían consigo al otro, en más de un sentido, a la otra vida.

Día 6 — Vore


End file.
